


Peas in a Pod

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2016 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Prompt: New Year's Baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Prompt: New Year's Baby.

"That was sneaky," Scorpius said when James stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. "I wasn't sure you'd be able to get away."

"Al loves babies and hadn't had the chance to hold his new nephew yet." James crowded Scorpius against the sink, pressing their bodies together. "Lily gave me a look, though. I think she knows what we're getting up to."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around James. "What _are_ we getting up to?"

"Let me fuck you," James whispered against Scorpius's lips.

Scorpius smirked. "Good thing I prepared myself already." 

James moaned. "You're as sneaky as I am."


End file.
